Buttercup
Buttercup is a member of the PPGZ, and a protagonist in the show Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. Ge is 13 years old, and is based on Buttercup from Craig McCracken's original cartoon, The Powerpuff Girls. Her weapon is a hammer. Buttercup is a member of the PRRZ Team and is an Ally to the Rowdyruff Boys Z The Strongest Warriors of the City.''' History First Appearance Buttercup was first seen skateboarding home from school. As she's skateboarding, he notices a flash of light heading towards a boy who's playing nearby, and she makes a dash to protect the child from said light. In doing this, she transforms in to ''Powered Bullet,, the transformation earning her a costume change, as well as a hammer. In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bullet is voiced by Machiko Kawana. (Kelly Metzger in the English dub.) She is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Buttercup transforms with the help of her compact and her ring, using the term "Powered Buttercup" to initiate the transformation. She is known at school for being the most athletic and sporty girl as she plays tennis, do karate and plays many sports, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates skirts, which she considers very "girly". This includes Blossom's pink skirt, and Bubbles' baby blue (light blue) skirt. This makes Buttercup the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, Initially refusing to Join due to the Clothes It has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Blossom and Bubbles and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Buttercup lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. As Powered Buttercup, she uses a Megaton Dunk hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Blossom and Bubbles can't lift it even together ''(which also shows she is the strongest of the three)(Blossom said, "How can Buttercup lift this?"). Her attacks include "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", "Smash Block", and "Buttercup Finish". In Powerpuff Girls Z Second Season the Next Season that mainly focuses on the Brutal Rowdyruff Boys Z that are on the same Side as the Powerpuffs but Heroes with Powers...Buttercup's Amy Rose Hammer due to Villains becoming Stronger as well as New Villains...Buttercup's Stolen Hammer does not do damage unless Brick lets her borrow his fire ball aura to burn Enemies but only if Brick agrees to assist. Appearance Buttercup wears a yellow sports shirt and dark green shorts with Green Shoes similar to her "Z Outfit" Green Shoes wearing ivory Green lined Anklets with a Green Baseball Cap...with orange bangles... When Buttercup is called to Protect the City with her Sisters She changes into her "Z Outfit" Consisting of a Yellow Short Vest labeled with a Yellow Letter P and Leaf Green Dress leading to her Black Layered lined Green Skirt...She wears Circular Medium Marble themrd Earrings hanging by the edge of her ears...She also wears White Green Lined Bangles and she wears a White Green lined Anklets around her Ankles that lead to her Green Shoes each including a white sole... Buttercup's Second Season outfit is a Green Shirt with a Hammer Symbol and wearing Green Shorts with her new Dark Green Shoes... Symbol Buttercup's Green Stars background represent her Selfish and Rude sides although deep inside her heart Buttercup respects people unlike Blossom who is nice and Romantic since her Symbol is Hearts, Unlike Bubbles who is nice and flows carefully like a River or perhaps an Ocean since her Symbol is Circles, Unlike Brick who's Symbol is Fire because of his Brutal and Epic Heroism...Butch and Boomer do not have symbols but Buttercup can sense they have something to be represented by... Personality Buttercup was the third member of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her Hero Clothes are called "Z Outfit" and uses Amy Roses's Dyed Yellow and Green hammer as a weapon. Unlike in the original version, Buttercup is a tomboy girl she has a strong dislike for skirts and other girly stuff, and is the most easily enraged girl of the three considering that she suggested launching Princess Morbucks out of the solar system. She is famous for being the most athletic and sporty girl in school and is admired by many female students. She enjoys all kinds of sports and spends a great deal of time watching them on TV. It's shown she is mostly good at soccer. Buttercup's greatest fear is ghosts and haunted mansions. She's represented by stars. She also seems to be very cranky when she doesn't sleep which is shown in Sleepless in New Townsville, when she acted tougher and she suggested launching Sapphire into space and Princess Morbucks to Pluto. In Season 2 Buttercup changes her personality a bit...Being more Supportive, More Respectful...but she seems to keep her hot-headed attitude from the last Season but so far has rejected her Tough Demeanor...unlike Blossom and Bubbles who abandoned their Ditzy and Obsessive Personalities, Buttercup shows more of a Girly side in the Second Season while Bubbles and Blossom keep their Girly Girl Traits... Relationships * Brick- Buttercup is surprisingly afraid of Brick due to his Tremendous Powers and Astounding Strength she proves to be extremely weaker than him when Brick injures her with a Single Punch after He calls her a Idiot where She is injured...but Buttercup even after getting along with Brick a bit more...Is still quite afraid of him...but The Two Treat each other like Close Friends when they are not in rivalry. * Bubbles- Buttercup doesn't really like Bubbles due to her Girly tendencies and her Nice sides but She does respect her younger sister...The Two get along in Combat very well. * Blossom- Buttercup usually despises Blossom because of her Romantic Relationship with Brick...but She has been exposed to Love Butch after showing to care and worry about him in Battles, Even if She won't show it...Buttercup respects Blossom inside her heart. * Butch- Buttercup developed some kind of Crush on Butch every since the Two met but Mostly the Two are Close Friends, Blossom and Bubbles begin to doubt Buttercup's Relationship with Butch as she has been shown to care and worry about her Future Husband. * Boomer- Buttercup treats Boomer as a Younger Brother of some sort, usually helping him and Buttercup talks to Boomer the most in contrast to talking to Brick and Butch although Rarely. * Ken- Buttercup seems to hate Ken because of his Clumsiness and becoming Drunk Daily...but Buttercup still respects Ken as much as The Rowdyruff Boys do. * Mr. Utonium- Buttercup respects Utonium although She might despise him even a little because of his Personality similar to Ken, But Buttercup does respect him. Gallery Category:Females Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Heroes Category:Protogonist Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters affected by White Z Rays Category:Tomboys Category:Green Category:Yellow Category:Grey-haired characters